Hermanos
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: -LUTO- Não posso mudar sozinho, não sou um humano, não sou um governo, não sou um simples pedaço de terra! Sou a forma física da alma, e desejos deles... Atenção: Não é yaoi -LUTO-


Essa não é minha primeira historia de Hetalia, mais é a primeira que eu publico...O que é muito raro, eu geralmente só as jogo fora o-o Mais sou nacionalista demais para fazer isso com esta então...aqui esta... Espero que gostem XD'

Desclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, muito menos seus personagens, mas, eu moro no mesmo mundo que eles o/

* * *

-¿Por que? – Era o que o argentino se perguntava a algum tempo. Bem, não era que realmente odiasse o Brasileiro, ele só lhe irritava, e muito, mais mesmo assim, _por que_ eles tinham que se encontrar tanto para resolver assuntos políticos?  
Ah, claro, viviam no mesmo continente, e claro, eram _meio irmãos¹_, mais e daí?  
Sentia que gostaria muuito mais dele se o visse menos. Ora, era como dizia aquele velho ditado não? " A família é para se unida, não reunida".

Suspirou profundamente ao avistar o restaurante onde haviam marcado o encontro. Por que um restaurante? ...Estava fazendo perguntas demais.  
Entrou no recinto e procurou o moreno a qual reclama há instantes, o que não fora realmente muito difícil, o quinto maior país do mundo, não era necessariamente uma pessoa pequena, que passava despercebido, imagina a Rússia então!  
Aproximou-se a um sujeito alto, sentado na ultima mesa do estabelecimento, estava observando a paisagem pela janela, enquanto segurava com a mão esquerda um copo, que o argentino reconheceu ser caipirinha, o que mais seria? O moreno idolatrava aquela bebida. Mas... Parou alguns instantes da mesa, o brasileiro ainda não havia notado sua presença. Havia algo estranho...Esquerdo? Ele estava segurando com o braço esquerdo? Mas...Ele não era canhoto. Sabia disso muito bem, às vezes tirava braço de ferro com ele, e por isso recordava muito bem do fato do idiota ser destro.

Porem alem de usar a outra mão, seu braço direito não era visível, escondido dentro de um casaco sobre seus ombros. O que teria acontecido? Bem...  
- Hola Brasil –disse sem emoção

Brasil se sobre-saltou de leve, realmente não havia percebido a presença de seu meio-irmão.

-a-ah, Ola Argentina – E rapidamente mudando drasticamente sua personalidade para a qual era mundialmente conhecido, e mal visto em muitos lugares. Levantou-se rapidamente do seu lugar, e em um único golpe, abraçou o argentino com tanta força que arrancou seus pés do chão.  
- _MALDICIÓN! LE DICE PARA NO HACER ESTO!_  
- Ora, ora, _hermanhinho_² eu faço, por que sei que isso te irrita!

Um bom creque em sua cabeça, e o Brasil saltara seu meio irmão, e os dois se sentaram a mesa do restaurante.  
-Eres muito cruel hermanhinho!

- Español sai muito mal pela sua boca, não faça isso!

O outro apenas riu, era verdade que discutiam bastante, mesmo o brasileiro sempre se irritava toda vez que se encontravam, eram tão opostos, e ao mesmo tempo, tão parecidos! Talvez fosse por isso que não se entendiam muito bem, ora família que não briga, não é família não é? Mais ao final, eram todos americanos, e isso era o que realmente importava, mesmo que suas opiniões detergissem às vezes.

Enquanto reclamava com seu companheiro de continente, Argentina percebera outra coisa. Quando fora abraçado, e se separará do brasileiro, tirara apenas uma mão, ou seja, ele havia o abraçado com apenas um braço, o esquerdo...MALDICION e mesmo assim o conseguira levantar? Porcaria isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco... Afinal ele era o segundo maior país da América latina! Mas voltando, o que afinal havia acontecido com outra mão?

E assim começaram as argumentações políticas, algumas discussões, discórdias, acordos, e irritações, o de sempre, sem grandes mudanças.  
-_Bien , cree que es todo_ –disse o argentino após algumas horas, se levantando. Droga! Já estava com inicio de dor de cabeça.  
- É por enquanto – disse o brasileiro também, apoiando-se na mesa, mais uma vez com a maldita mal esquerda – vamos hermanhinho!

- Já lhe disse para parar, _não ensina español em seu país nas escolas publicas³_, e depois fica se aventurando a tentar falar, se quiser fale inglês, seu país adooora tentar falar inglês não é? –disse sarcástico, enquanto caminhava até o balcão para pagar a conta, com o brasileiro logo a sua cola.

-Ora, me desculpe – sua voz sairá realmente sincera, enquanto ambos pagavam sua própria parte, e se retiravam do recinto – Você sabe que não é realmente uma escolha minha...E não são em todas as escolas! Algumas ensinam sim, e muitas das particulares também... _Me gusta su idioma, pero mis jefes_ ...–ele parou de chofre, o argentino parou também. Havia alguma coisa muito errado, o brasileiro estava agindo muito, estranho.

-Esta bem, -disse recostando em uma arvore que estava a seu lado e cruzando seus braços, estavam do lado de fora do restaurante, sobre um pequeno penhasco que dava ao longe, uma bela vista de uma pequena cidadezinha a os pés de uma serra – _Lo que te está pasando? _

O brasileiro apenas se virou para a pequena cidade pensativo, seus cabelos morenos juntos com os loiros daquele que lhe encarava balançavam levemente com a brisa ali presente, o argentina perceberá outra coisa então, Os olhos do outro estavam levemente mais fundos...Não havia dormido bem ultimamente?

- Ei, Argentina – Disse distante Brasil, sem tirar seus olhos da serra, apenar disso, seu olhar parecia desfalcado e distante, longe de parecer o Brasil alegre e agitado que a tanto conhecia, aquela falta de expressão, parecia deixá-lo pálido, gelado, com uma aparência realmente doentia, aquilo o incomodava, mais do que ouvir as tonteiras do outro, suas expressões de emoção e brincadeiras, vê-lo daquela forma era... Torturante – Alguma vez... Você se perguntou se sua população...te odeia?

-como? –O argentino havia se perdido em meio a aparecia doente do irmão.

- Alguma vez já se perguntou se seu povo...seus próprios filhos, lhe odiassem? -repetiu

-p-porque me pergunta isso?

Silencio, os olhos castanho esverdeados do moreno pareciam cada vez mais negros, triste e sem vida, aquele silencio mórbido estava começando a fazê-lo mal.

-Eles gostam do Alfred, gostam muito do Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Feliciano e Lovino, entre tantos outros, como também gostam muito de você, embora como eu sejam meio cabeças quentes de vez em quando, principalmente no futebol...Mas...As vezes eu penso...que eles me odeiam..e que só queriam que eu..que eu...-Não conseguiu terminar

O argentino agora estava com seus braços recaídos dos lados de seu corpo, sua boca levemente aberta, enquanto observava as lagrimas silenciosas, desesperadoramente silenciosas que saiam dos olhos de seu irmão.

- Bra-Brasil? - O argentino se aproximou levemente hesitante, e tocou o braço direito do moreno, o que lhe arrancou uma instantânea expressão de dor – m-mas o que...-Arrancou de uma puxada só o casaco que ocultava o braço do moreno, tacando a vestimenta ao chão.  
A visão era horrível, o braço direito de seu amigo se encontrava caído, inerte do lado de seu corpo, estava cheio de cortes, dentre eles alguns que com certeza se tornariam cicatrizes, e havia sangue, muito sangue, como não havia percebido o sangue? Nem de longe parecia o braço da nação saudável que sempre lhe irritava.  
Brasil apenas colocou sua mão boa sobre a má, sujando-a com seu próprio sangue

– Às vezes penso que eles só queriam que eu não existisse, que todos tivessem nascido em algum país mais rico, mais reconfortante, mesmo que mais frio – suas lagrimas se intensificaram – Eu os amo tanto irmão, tanto...se eles soubessem...Eu tento, eu juro que tento mais...sou grande, e como uma nação, só a minha vontade não basta! Não sou realmente um humano, e embora possa chorar por meus filhos, possa rir com eles, eu...não posso mudar sozinho, não sou um humano, não sou um governo, não sou um simples pedaço de terra! Sou a forma física da alma, e desejos deles...  
Apertou com força seu braço ruim, fazendo com que o sangue que escorria se intensificasse. Pareci ter perdido a fala, enquanto fechava os olhos , suas lagrimas agora caindo com uma intensidade bem maior, embora ainda silenciosas, silenciosas demais!

O Argentino não sabia bem o que fazer, não podia mentir dizendo-lhe que o ajudaria, como o outro mesmo havia dito, isso não dependia dele, isso não estava a suas mãos.

Conformou-se em apenas dar algumas batidinhas camaradas no ombro de seu irmão, mais logo mudou de idéia, e em um meio sorriso, meio desconcertado, retornou o abraço dado pelo maior em meio ao restaurante, e apoiou a cabeça do moreno em seu próprio ombro.

- Posso não poder te ajudar com isso,mas... Posso não fazer com que seu povo te ame, Mas... _Recuerde siempre que somos hermanos,y asi vamos a seguir, por eso yo te entiendo._

Um soluço, e as lágrimas do Brasil pareceram lembrar-se que poderiam fazer barulho, que poderia chorar alto, como uma criança, uma pobre criança que só queria o amor daqueles de seu lar.  
-AH! BRASIL! NÂO ME APERTE! ESTA MACHUCANDO! –Maldición! Mesmo ferido não era necessariamente uma pétala!  
-Ah desculpe! –disse o moreno se afastando e limpando seu rosto com a mão boa, sujando sua face com um pouco de sangue que nela havia.

Com um suspiro o argentino se ajoelhou e pagou o casaco que havia tacado ao chão, e com o mesmo limpou o rosto do seu meio-irmão.

-Ei...mais esse é meu casaco...

-É claro que é seu casaco, acha que eu ia sujar a minha roupa?

-Que maldade! Que falta de cavalheirismo!

-Posso conviver com isso.  
-Ah...você não tem jeito mesmo né! -disse sorrindo, do jeito bobo, infantil e ridículo que sempre sorria, sim, irritante, mais ainda assim, preferia seu hermanito assim.

-E é melhor curar logo esse braço, não da para jogarmos com você assim, e seria muito egoísmo seu usar isso para me previnir de te ver perdendo.  
-Ah...Eu? perdendo? Como se fosse possível hermanhinho! -Você não tem nem chance contra meu time!

-Há, vamos ver você dizer isso tão orgulhoso depois de eu limpar o chão com eles!  
-HÁ! Faço de suas palavras minhas hermanhinho!

-Ora seu!

E assim seguiram os dois, discutindo todo o caminho de volta a suas habitações, com o assunto que, de alguma forma abstrata e estranha os unia tanto.

"Si, porque al fin somos todos americanos ¿no?"

* * *

Bem, esta historia é a expressão do meu ponto de vista.  
Vejo muitas pessoas reclamando do Brasil, se esquencendo que são elas que formam este país em primeiro lugar! Somos nós que temos que mudá-lo, e não esperar que ele mude sozinho.

²: hermanhinho, não é nada XD é supostamente uma tentativa brasileira de dizer irmão pequeno em espanhol. Hermano = Irmão, mais é uma tentativa fall, o certo seria hermanito, como diz a própria Argentina em meio ao texto o/

³ : No Brasil, há uma lei que assegura que toda a escola publica ensine ao menos uma língua estrangeira em sua grade curricular, o que no entanto, é geralmente inglês, e muitas vezes só inglês, não existe nenhuma lei oficial que obrigue as escolas a ensinar o idioma espanhol, apesar de estarmos em plena América latina...

Traduções:

Maldição! Te disse para não fazer isso!

Bem, acho que é tudo

Eu gosto do sua língua(idioma), mas meus chefes...

O que está acontecendo com você?

Lembre-se sempre que somos irmãos, e assim vamos continuar, por isso eu entendo você.


End file.
